second chance
by Mist3r
Summary: after peter hale is murdered he gets a second chance. set in the akrame ga kill universe. plz read, my first story:) the pairing is peter/sayo Ieyasu/oc


**Hi** **this is my first fan fiction. So please leave constructive criticism ore any type criticism. This is an idea that I have been thinking about for months and I have finally manage time to start righting. Am not from an English speaking country, I also have dyslexia so please excuse spelling mistakes** **. The story will take peter hale from "Teen Wolf" and put him in the "Akrame Ga Kill" universe. I do not own any of the characters what so ever. But enough talking, Please enjoy!**

* * *

Peter hale stood in the house where he and his family had been burnt alive. He wore his iconic leather trench coat and under it a red shirt.

He waited there for Kate and the members of his pack (which is Derek hale and Scott McCall) to show up.

Here he would ambush them and finally get his revenge by killing Kate Argent in the place where she had broken him,

While he waited for them to come. He thought back at his decisions leading up to this point.

Had it been worth it, sure he was happy to finally get his revenge for his family and himself. But at what cost... He had to kill Laura his own niece to become an alpha. But he had to! She wouldn't listen to him…. He tried to talk her in to it... To finally revenge their family.

But she wasn't interested in revenge. She said you have to let it go…It devastated him. And to have one of the only survival member of his family tell you only made it worse. So he snapped and lured her in to a forest where he killed her and stole her alpha power.

Power that should had been his from the start!

She was a weak teenager how didn't even want revenge for the killing of their whole family. And if the where so weak,

They didn't deserve such power. Only the strong deserved it…..

But killing Laura hade only made him a monster. He could not fully transform in to a wolf like Talia had (his sister), Instead He could only transform in to a hybrid which was the stuff of nightmares.

But by killing Laura he gained tremendous amount of power, enough power to finally take his revenge.

He had already killed the people responsible for the fire the only wan left was the mastermind behind the plot. But not for long….

He was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of people footsteps and people talking. And not long after that he herd sounds of gunfire.

He slow opened the door making sure that they didn't noticed him

It was time…..

…..after the fight….

* * *

He had finally done it he had got his revenge. But why did he feel so empty. He had dreamt of this for 6 years during his coma, it was like all he could think of all those years…

He killed Kate but he was defeated by scot and Derek how had set him on fire. The irony…

He know he deserved this. But as he lay there whit Derek hovering over him. He could see the pity and anger in his eyes.

He could barely make out what they were saying…

Scott said- wait...you said the cure comes from the wan that bites you… I must be the wan that kills him.

No thought peter if Scott killed him the hale power would disappear… and all would have been for noting. Derek hade to kill him and take his alpha power…

Peter looked in Derek's eyes and Peter whispered

-You… have already decided…. I CAN SMELL IT ON YOU…

Stricken whit rage Derek raised his arm and cut peters throat whit his claws.

After that everything got quiet. He could no longer move, speak or think. He was drifting in what seemed like an empty void. It was dark and cold. He couldn't tell how long time he was there it felt like time and space didn't exist.

That was until he heard a deep voice

?- Hello Peter Hale, let's make this quick I don't want to drag this out.

Peter hale could only listen as he was unable to speak.

?- I have decided to give you a second chance… but not in your world….

Peter hale was utterly confused by this, but he was surprisingly calm for some reason.

Out of nowhere there was a big white flash…..


End file.
